DetectiveDakota?
by NerdyNation
Summary: Enjoy I suck at summaries. Don't forget to leave a review and maybe some advice. (Everyone knows I need it)
1. Prologue

**I, NERDY, IN NO WAY OWN DETECTIVE CONAN _ALL_ CHARACTERS BELONG TO GOSHO AOYAMA**

**_A/N: LOTS OF OOC FOR CONAN AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE_**

_DETECTIVE BOY'S POV_

"What do you think Conan-kun and Ai-chan wanted to tell us?" Ayumi asked as they trio made their way to Professor Agasa's house "I don't know maybe they found a treasure map" Genta suggested. "OH I wonder what the tresu-"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** The scream pierced through the neighborhood disturbing the gangs conversation "That sounds like Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko said as she ran the rest of the way to Agasa's house.

_3 Hours Earlier…_

It was quiet Saturday at the Mouri Detective Agency Kogoro was for once sober and reading the newspaper at her desk. Ran was busy making everyone lunch while Conan sat on the couch reading her favorite Sherlock Holmes book,_ The Sign of Four_. Everything was quiet until the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi… hey brats phone for you" Kogoro mumbled and handed Conan the phone "Haibara…Are you sure…yeah I think we should… okay I'll be over soon…bye" Conan replaced the phone "So what did that Haibara girl say" Kogoro asked. "I'm going to Professor Agasa's for something" Conan announced and ran out the door before Kogoro could protest. "Taku didn't even answer the question"

_At Professor Agasa's…_

"Kudo-kun you do realize this could kill you, no matter how low the chances are." Haibara reminded him holding a red and white pill "I know but…"she trailed off not wanting to say what they both knew she wanted to. "I get it here" she it handed Conan the pill as soon as the capsule touched his palm he popped it into his mouth. Conan blacked out as a familiar pain engulfed him.

"D-d-did it work?" she noticed her voice was higher than it was supposed to be even for Conan. The shrunken detective looked in the mirror and saw a small girl staring back **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **Haibara came rushing into the bathroom. "Kudo-kun what's wrong- oh no" Haibara said as she faced a teary eyed 7 year old girl with long wavy hair that stopped just at her hips. "H-Haibara what h-happened w-why am I a g-girl?" the girl in her bathroom sobbed. "Um who are you?" Ai asked. "Conan Edogawa" she responded "Oh no no no this is not real. There might have been a small miss calculation in the formula" she thought aloud. Now Conan was mad "_SMALL_ you call _THER_ **_SMALL_** I'm a girl Haibara how is a gender change small" she fumed making many hand gestures and pacing back and forth "How would you like it if you turned into a boy suddenly!" she continued. "Ai-chan we heard a scream are you okay?" Ayumi's voice sounded. Conan was looking at her new body in the mirror "Huh I kind of look like Conan. Well I guess this is fine." Then hopped off the counter and walked past her "We're in here Ayumi-chan" Conan called in reply.

_In the living room…_

"Hey guys" Conan greeted enjoying the confused looks on their faces "What do you think you're doing? Go back to the basement!" Haibara yelled "Aww but Ai-chan I don't wanna" Conan whined teasingly **'_THIS IS SO FUN'_** she thought "Um Ai-chan who is this?" Ayumi asked looking more puzzled by the second. "Aww Ayumi-chan I'm that forgettable? I thought you like me" Conan fake pouted "Fine*sigh* my name's Dakota Ku-OWWW Ai-chan why did you hit me that hurt!" "Tell them who you are" she hissed "My name's Conan Edogawa nice to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I was Gosho Aoyama if I was I would have made this canon (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Table Flip ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) I'm sorry

"My name's Conan Edogawa nice to meet you. Ai-chan you're so mean" Dakota whined then turned back to the children "Hey you know it's rude to stare" she scolded playfully looking at the trio

"C-C-Conan-kun" Mitsuhiko asked snapping out of her shock. "Yup… huh… you know Mitsuhiko-kun I never noticed how…CUTE YOU ARE!" Conan exclaimed. "I mean if didn't already like someone I'd ask you out" now even Haibara was in shock at how Conan was behaving. "I just kidding" the girl giggled "I was messing with you, stop being so serious" Dakota advised

"But- "Conan-kun why are you dressed like a girl?" Ayumi asked despite her shock "That's rude Ayumi-chan I am a girl, geez accusing me of cross-dressing" Dakota mumbled

"Okay so I think I need to explain, Shinichi went to Tropical Land with Ran and when they got on the Mystery Coaster. A murder occurred and though Shinichi was sure that the men in black that were riding toward the back of the ride. After Shinichi solved the murder and was walking out of the park with Ran, Shinichi saw one of the men in black shedding to a shadowy part of the park. In the shadowy part of the park Shinichi witnessed a payoff, failing to realize the other man in black is not there. He then clubbed him over the back of the head. Shinichi was fed a poison because so many cops are still in the park, one that wasn't supposed to be traceable in the autopsy. Then Shinichi was unconscious." Dakota was interrupted when Mitsuhiko asked "Um what does this have to do with you?"

"Well if you listen you might learn something" she snapped

"Shinichi woke up when the police found him. Shinichi ran away after seeing his reflection in the glass. After running home and convincing Professor Agasa what happened Shinichi got into his house when Ran comes by worried because Shinichi hadn't been picking up his phone. After putting on his father's old glasses, Ran cornered him and Shinichi saw a Conan Doyle book and an Edogawa Rampo book behind him. That's where my name came from but now that the crime org. has been taken down I've been waiting for the cure and today Ai-chan called and told me she had it but… well as you see that's not what happened. Any questions?" the shrunken detective asked after her explanation.

"So you're the Eto house boy or…. girl?" Genta asked much to Dakota's annoyance "One it's KUDO and two I'm a boy don't forget that if I hear you call me Co-chan or Shin-chan I'm going to kick your teeth in, WITH MY SHOES!" Dakota threatened and automatically everyone tensed "but of course Mitsuhiko is not included. He can call me whatever she wants" she continued

"Conan-kun! Ran-chan said you were here we came to pick you up for the beach!" A feminine voice called "Oh no it's Kaa-san I have to hide" the boy-turned girl fretted before running off the door slamming behind.

"Conan-kun is that you? Come on out what are you so afraid of?" Yukiko said.

No response

"Conan-kun?" She repeated

Still no reply

"... I'm not coming out." Conan`s voice stated (via bowtie) "You can. Just go to the beach without me" he said.

"Go without you but you've been looking forward to this for weeks, we are just going to leave you here" Yukiko said in an attempt reason her son

"Why not you guys are good at it?" Conan replied sadly" Oh Conan I'm sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have left you. So will you come out now please" She pleaded. There was a pause. The door began to opened slowly until it revealed a tiny girl

"...Conan-kun is that you?" A new voice vocalized

"Eh Tou-san you're here too?!" Dakota said tossing the tie aside. The two looked at their (former) son oddly

"Don't worry I already told the kids everything." she assured "But I thought you had a book signing today" the girl said "I did but I cancelled it, but why are you dressed like that" Yuusaku asked "Well the new antidote had a different outcome… so I'm a girl now" Dakota explained trying not to fidget under her father's gaze. "Does this mean the beach trip is off?" she asked sounding a little disappointed

"Of course not but we're going have to get you new swimwear… and get you some girl clothes." the novelist said "I doubt the stuff you wore when you were 5 will fit" he chuckled

"What stuff?' the detective boys chorused "Oh I just loved to dress little Shin-chan up when he little. He was so cute. But he stopped after he met Ran-chan *sigh* I miss those days" The former actress reminisced. Shinichi flushed

"Kaa-san I thought you got rid of those" Dakota shrieked "But I guess you're right I can't walk around in boy clothes... well I guess we have to go shopping" she shrugged.

DAKOTA POV

"Okay so here are the rules: Absolutely NO pink, anything with a clover is automatic, ruffles is allowed, no letting Kaa-san pick anything ,and I can't stress this enough NO PINK! " I instructed then set off for the swimsuits.

"Ooh~ this one has clovers~" I cooed picking up a black ruffled bikini top with a big green clover on the front and matching bottoms.

"Oh I think that's a nice choice~ ojouchan~" a cheerful voice behind me said. I whipped around to see a grinning messy haired boy around my real age her indigo-azure eyes full of mischief. I stared at him blushing madly without a clue why "Kaito Kuroba magician extraordinaire at your service." She said and a red rose popped out of nowhere causing me to blush even more.

'WAIT KUROBA' I giggled "Is that why you like it Kuroba Kaito-nii chan?" I asked "Maybe so little ojouchan I've got to go but I think you should get that one" he chuckled then walked away. 'I'M DEFINITELY GETTING THIS ONE' she thought walking over to the dressing rooms

"What are you blushing about?" Yukiko asked her new daughter but she disappeared behind the curtain without a response.

"Where did Dakota-kun go?" Mitsuhiko asked returning with the others "Shin-chan went to try on the clothes he picked" the retired actress answered Dakota stepped out the room

"So how does it look" she questioned "I personally like it, who chose this?" she asked twirling in the mirror wearing a yellow sleeveless hoodie and light blue shorts. "I think Haibara-san picked it, She also chose the white dress." Mitsuhiko informed

"Really?!" She turned to face the girl in question "You picked this for me. Thanks I really like it" Dakota thanked before disappearing behind the curtain again. When she came back out the young girl was wearing the bathing suit Kaito liked

"That's cute Dakota-kun you should get that one!" Ayumi exclaimed "I agree with Ayumi-chan I like it, nice choice" Haibara agreed. "I know I like it too I'll get it" Dakota declared then once again went behind the partition. Dakota and the group went through at least 15 more outfits before checking out. "Well that was fun and now I have some clothes for the summer." Dakota said "Yeah and you looked so cute in those outfits!" Ayumi exclaimed "Please don't call me cute I may look like a girl but I'm really a boy" The detective reminded "Yeah but still you're a girl right now so it's okay" the little girl reasoned while Dakota just shook her head. "By the way Haibara I really liked the stuff you picked. Why did you pick those?" Dakota asked tilting her head to the side "I just picked what I thought looked good" She answered "*sigh* I have to go back see you" Dakota waved.

In the office…

"Oh man this is going to be hard to explain, I just hope she doesn't kick me through a wall" Dakota shivered "Thanks Sonoko that was- Um who are you?" Ran asked when she spotted the girl on her couch "I'm sorry if it's a case you can come back-" Dakota stood up "I have something to say could you please listen?" She pleaded "Hey kid the agency's closed" Sonoko told her. "Oh can it Sonoko, never did know when to shut up" Dakota grumbled "If you want to know what happened to Shinichi you might want to shut up and sit down" she snapped out pointing to the couches.

"You have to promise not to get mad first okay" Ran promised "Okay so Shinichi went to Tropical Land with you and when they got on the Mystery Coaster. A murder occurred and though Shinichi was sure that the men in black that were riding toward the back of the ride. After Shinichi solved the murder and was walking out of the park with you, Shinichi saw one of the men in black shedding to a shadowy part of the park. In the shadowy part of the park Shinichi witnessed a payoff, failing to realize the other man in black is not there. He then clubbed him over the back of the head. Shinichi was fed a poison because so many cops are still in the park, one that wasn't supposed to be traceable in the autopsy. Then Shinichi was unconscious."

"How does this tell us where Shinichi-kun is" Sonoko interrupted "Well if you listen, you might learn something" she snapped

"As I was saying Shinichi woke up when the police found him. Shinichi ran away after seeing his reflection in the glass. After running home and convincing Professor Agasa what happened Shinichi got into his house when you comes by worried because Shinichi hadn't been picking up his phone. After putting on his father's old glasses, you cornered him and Shinichi saw a Conan Doyle book and an Edogawa Rampo book behind him. That's where the name came from but now that the crime org. has been taken down I've been waiting for the cure and today Ai-chan called and told me she had it but… it turned him into a girl" Dakota finished

...

"So what you're telling us your Shinichi" Sonoko said sarcastically "It's true ask me anything that Shinichi and only Shinchi would know" Dakota challenged

"Alright who was the murderer at the tropical land case Shinichi solved?" she asked

"The killer, Hitomi, used an object like a purse or a backpack to escape the ride restraints and wrap a wire around the victim's head while in the darkness of the Mystery Coaster's tunnel. After tying the wire around the victim's head the killer tossed a hook attached to the other end onto the roller coaster's track, beheading the victim using the coaster's speed and movement. Hitomi, as her expertise as a gymnast makes this feat possible. Hitomi's necklace (the murder weapon) is missing after the end of the ride." Dakota answered

"Shinichi could have told you that" Ran retorted

"Then why'd you asked it if it's obvious?" she laughed "In elementary school we were playing hide-and-seek. Where did I hide and why was I trapped?" She inquired

"You, stupidly, hid under the stage and someone moved the stairs back." she shot back "Are you convinced yet" she asked

"No" Ran snapped

"When Shinchi caught up with me in London what did he say to me?" Ran asked

"'You're a tough, troublesome case, you know! With all these distracting emotions... Even if I were Holmes it'd still be impossible to figure out! The heart of a girl whom one likes... How can anyone accurately deduce that?'" Shinichi recited.

"I didn't tell anyone that. No one else could know that… Shinichi?" Ran breathed "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Never believe a word I say" Dakota pouted

"What's in the bags?" Sonoko asked pointing at the bags next to the young girl "Oh well I can't go around in boy clothes so my Mom Haibara and the Shounen Tantei went to buy some" Dakota said holding up one of the outfits

"Oh wow who knew you had taste that's so cute Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed shuffling through the other bags "Haibara picked out some of them" Dakota said excitedly "Ooh this bikini is adorable" Sonoko commented "Thanks I thought so too!" Dakota agreed

"I didn't think you liked shopping like this." Ran teased, Dakota flushed "It's this stupid girl brain, Haibara said the longer I'm a girl the more I'll think like one." Ran raised an eyebrow "Oh well Ai-chan's like me; she's actually 18 and a genius scientist. She's the one who made the drug that shrunk me, she escaped the organization you know the one that's all over the news?" she explained "You mean the one the FBI caught that organization?" Dakota nodded "Yup one of the agents just happened to get an anonymous tip of their location. But anyway I snuck in stole their data and got out. I was kind of surprised to find Kid there too; he was disguised as an FBI member. Let me tell you if he ever decides against his policy we'll be in trouble. I'm talking pistols, Ak-47's and sniper rifles he pretty much took out half the org. by himself. I'd be careful not to get on his bad side he actually look … and now I rambling so I think I'll stop talking now" Dakota finished "Sounds like someone has a crush on certain someone" Ran taunted "I do not! Why would I like that stupid thief! It'll be cold day in hell before I even consider that jerk! BOLDFACE ITALICS AND UNDERLINE" Dakota denied her face beet red.`WHY AM I BLUSHING` "I never said who." Ran sang "You're not in love with my Kaitou Kid-sama are you!" Sonoko shouted "Barro I'm a boy I may look like a girl but I'm not." Shinichi said And what is that suppose mean Arroyo auto good for him Wait No then you think Kid is unattractive No he's plenty good looking but why would I fall for him he's cocky arrogant and has a huge ego" Dakota argued "Yeah but so were you" Ran retorted "I don't know who he is how can I love a person I don't know" she said "Fall for his personality" Sonoko countered "So far Shinichi you're not presenting a good case for yourself "Ran teased "And you didn't even mention the fact that he's older than you" "He's the second Kid he's actually around our age" Dakota corrected "Okay well then how about he's a criminal" " I don't consider Kid a criminal he may be a thief but no matter how unnaturally white his suit is he's a grey area" The mini teen shrugged "And now you defending him for his crimes. I'm starting to wonder what you two do on that rooftop" Ran said suggestively "I'm in the body of a 7 year old! He may be a thief but he's not a pedophile!" Dakota yelled "There you are again defending Kid you're just burying yourself deeper" Sonoko hissed "Didn't I see something about a heist today in the paper?" Ran asked "How about we go?" she proposed "Yeah that's a great idea" the two agreed.

Later… Bell tree tower 7:59

By the time they got to the heist "5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0" The crowd cheer before the lights flickered out "Ladies and Gentlemen "Kid's voice echoed "Thank you all for coming tonight " suddenly a spotlight appeared on the display case " This heists target has been successfully stolen" and through sleight of hand the sapphire was in his gloved hand. "GET HIM HURRY DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY" Nakamori-keibu ordered 'AND SO IT BEGINS' Dakota thought as she ran for the roof. "You're not getting away Kid" she shouted up the stairs "Ooh who are you~ I was expecting Tantei-kun but you'll do nicely Ojouchan~" Kid yelled back. 'OJOUCHAN? WAIT WHAT DID I EXPECT? HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM' the former teen thought. The chase continued to the roof. Dakota swung the rooftop door open to reveal the internationally wanted thief Kaitou Kid "You're just as good as Tantei-kun you might just replacing him as my favorite critic." He mused "As flattering as that sound I chase with a mission to complete and I intend to do just that." Dakota said walking closer and closer but Kid didn't make a move to escape "And what mission would that be" Kid asked with a raised eyebrow "To do the thing I have wanted to do for a long time" she answered by then they were now inches away from each other. "Don't tell me you've fallen head over heels for me" the thief taunted stooping down to her height. Dakota felt the heat raise to her cheeks "What? Bakaitou! Of course not why would I like a thief like you!?" Dakota yelled looking away "Are you sure? It seems your cheeks tell a different story" the kaitou teased "Don't patronize me I'm a detective I wouldn't fall for thieves." Dakota looked away in a vain attempt to hide her blush as it darkened. "How cruel can be a gentleman I'll have you know Ojouchan" the thief pouted 'WAIT IS KID THE KAITOU KID POUTING' Dakota thought "I bet you that outside of Kid you go around charming every girl you see and flipping girls skirts" she assumed. This, of course, was all true and Kid was shocked at the child's statement "W-who are you? You talk as if we've met before" Kid said "You may not know who I am but I know who you are." Dakota stated drawing closer to the phantom thief. As she walked closer Kid stepped back soon he felt the roof railing press against his back. "Oh Kid thanks I had fun so expect to see a lot more of me." Dakota declared "and thanks for the present it was really nice of you" she continued holding up a blue sapphire. "I'm sure Nakamori-keibu will be interested to" Kid finally back to reality started to search his pockets only to find that the child had indeed taken the gem from his possession "I thought I was the thief here but so far you've stolen the gem." Dakota ignored him "Anyway I'll be on my way" she said making her way to the door. Nakamori-keibu and his task force pounded their way up the stairs until a small girl walked calmly down them holding the very same stone they thought Kid had stolen "Here you are Keibu, Kid might still be up there so hurry before he escapes" Dakota said in a tone that expressed that she couldn't care less. When Dakota reached the lobby Ran greeted her with saying "So did you have fun" Dakota deadpanned "I got what I wanted lets go home now" she replied flatly.

At the Agency (Morning)

"Oi brat time to get up it's almost noon!" Kogoro shouted through the door "Go Away

*KNOCK KNOCK* "I said to go away unless you want to find shoe up your-"

"Is that how ya talk ta guests" a male voice yelled back

"Heiji that was a little girl! Don't yell at her!" 'OH GREAT THEY'RE ARGUING ALREADY' Dakota thought getting up to open the door for the a odd couple "AHOU SHE WAS THE ONE BEING RUDE" the tan boy accused

"Well excuse me for being rude but are you going to come in or what?" Dakota asked coldly. "Who are you and where's K-Conan" the dark skinned idiot asked "What's it to you whether he's here or not" she snapped "Just tell me if he's here or not" Heiji said frustrated "You're a detective does it look like he's here I'm pretty sure only he would be the only one to answer the door to socialized with hot head insufferable ill-mannered boys who argue with their girlfriends when they show up unannounced." Dakota retorted evenly

"Okay no more answering the door for you" Ran said "and what happen to that freak-out mode you were in?" she asked "His face irritated me that's what happened to it" she insulted

"WHO IS SHE AND WHAT DOES SHE HAVE AGAINST ME" Heiji screamed "Let's see you're rude, you have a short temper you show up whenever you want and did I mention that you're rude." She listed holding out a finger for each.

"All I asked was if Ku-Conan was here" Heiji said glaring at the girl "So Hattori-kun why are you dropping in" Ran blurted out hoping to break the tension "I was just visiting and I came to see if the kid wanted to come with me but all I found was a rude little girl" Hattori explained angrily

"My name's Dakota by the way Heiji-niichan for future reference." She paused "and Conan said something about wanting you to find him or something like that" Dakota said waving a hand I'd he's closer than you think" she snickered at how the other detective's face warped into a mix of anger and confusion. "What do you want anyway loud-mouth no wait let me guess you have a case and you wanted to take Conan along with you" Dakota interrupted "Uh maybe… Yeah how did you know?" Heiji asked taken aback by the young girl's statement

"Because A) You're here you had to have come with a purpose or else you would have call beforehand meaning this visit was made up on the way to your destination B) I've heard you and Conan like to get yourselves into trouble and C) Your hat is facing forward." Dakota concluded with a familiar

"So what I can't wear my hat the right way?" Heiji questioned

"No you can't not unless you were serious about something like a case Whether you notice it or not you flip your hat forwards during a case and after it's been resolved you reverse it So if your hat is forward you must be thinking about a case that you had to fly to Tokyo for. So was my deduction right or was it right?" Dakota stated smugly a familiar smirk tugging at her lips enjoying the other teen's shocked expression

"I didn't even know I did that myself. But wait this is the first time I've met you how do you know how I act on cases?" The young sleuth inquired "We've met before but from a distance. Think of that as hint as to who I am" the girl chuckle

"Well if that wasn't cryptic as hell then I don't know what is. But other than that that was an amazing deduction I'm not sure that if I could have made a better one" Heiji admitted "And trust me it takes a lot for me to admit that there might be someone just as good as me" he praised

"Thanks but you should really think about what I said, it's a clue." Dakota said walking out the door "Well come on that case isn't going to solve itself and if it does I'd love to see it" she laughed "The brat's right let's go" Heiji said following the girl leaving the two teen girls wondering 'DIDN'T THOSE TWO HATE EACH OTHER... LIKE 2 SECONDS AGO'

┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) I'm sorry


End file.
